Talk:Mochizuki Chiyome/@comment-38639610-20191014202353/@comment-26780009-20191014230619
Hm, let's see... Carmilla has got special attack against females and heals herself, however her low hit number on her attacks and her single arts kit make her NP a bit harder to replenish. She's also got less CStar gen due to low hits attacks. Chiyome has got low damage, that's her only downside. This, however, can be easily solved with some CEs. She's got a two arts kit, which combined with her high hits number on arts, quick and extra attacks lets her replenish her NP pretty fast, making her able to get lots of critical stars and then spam a NP + Arts + Arts chain over and over again. She's got a decent CStar gen, accompanied by her high hits number on her quick cards, which make her able to provide a lot of CStars for herself or for any ally with higher CStar Absorbtion. Chiyome's Presence Concealment (Passive skill both Carmilla and Chiyome, as many other assassins, have) is also way better than Carmilla, having a 10.5% higher CStar Gen while Carmilla's only 4%. Now, about the skills... Both are quite the debuffer type. Carmilla has got a DEF Down debuff, up to 20%, she's got a Drain skill, which drains 1 charge and fills up to 27% of her own NP gauge. She also has a Crit Chance Down debuff, which also provides stars for 3 turns, up to -50% Crit Chance and 15 CStars every turn for 3 turns. This last skill would make up for her low CStar generation. They've got average-small cooldowns, with 5, 6, and 6 turns, respectively. Chiyome has got a NP Sealing skill, which even at level 1 has quite a high chance to succeed, being it 80% nonetheless. This skill is very helpful, as it can provide some stalling and could save one or every ally from a practical assured death if no defensive buffs are provided. Her second skill provides her of a buff for 3 turns which applies a debuff to enemies when attacking them, which is Curse. This debuff will deal consistent, stackable damage for 3 turns, as every single Command Card will apply it, every one but for the NP, which doesn't count as an Attack Card, but as an NP Card. This means she could make a single enemy get a stair of damage, starting from 2k per turn, 4k per turn, 6k per turn and then down to 4k and 2k each turn until the skill is able to be casted again. This skill will also provide her with an Arts buff, up to a 30%, which will enhance her NP Gauge replenishment rate and her Arts damage, and her NP is Arts too. Her third skill will grant her Evade for one turn, providing some more stalling and defensive utility, and will also replenish her own NP up to a 30%, making it easier for her to start spamming her NP + Arts + Arts infinite chain. She's also got a small cooldown, better than Carmilla's, being 5, 5 and 6 turns respectively. Finally, let's check the NPs. Carmilla's NP has special damage applied against females, up to a 150% plus at 100% charge when her interlude is done. She will deal 800% ST DMG to a single target, which, if the enemy is female, will increase by 150%, making it a 950% DMG at NP1 against females. It will also heal her by 2.000 HP. Chiyome's NP will deal a nice 900% ST DMG at NP1. However, due to her low damage, this percentage difference won't make much unless you cover that DMG Chiyome needs with a CE or buffs. Yet, as her NP is Arts, her second skill enhance the DMG output the NP will have. She will seal the target's skills for 1 turn, which is really great against pesky Skill Spamming servants or bosses, such as Cú Chulainn. Along with the Skill Seal, she will also reduce the target's Critical Chance by a 10% at 100% charge, which isn't really great but it's still nice to have. Now it's up to you to choose who will play better at your hand. I personally dare say Chiyome is better than Carmilla, as she serves her Assassin class purpose, which is CStar Gen, pretty well and she is quite the annoying bosses nullifier. Carmilla is more of a "Hit and heal" servant when alone and a bother when accompanied with the assigned role of CStar generating by herself.